Peace on Earth (OV)
Peace on Earth is the second episode of Our Verse. =Story= The episode begins with a ship entering the atmosphere, it's a Hand Ship, like the one in Jail Break. The ship breaches the atmosphere, and heads off it's course. Due to poor flying by the ship pilot, Maroon Peridot. "I don't know how to pilot, who know's how to pilot? Not me! Of course not me, why would I know how to pilot, I'm just a peridot, i'm not meant to pilot... WHY AM I PILOTING" Maroon Peridot raged as she rampartly pressed around on buttons trying to fix xthe issue. The ship was beeping, and flashing red lights. It was going to crash. Violet Jasper burst in the control room. She spoke, "Peridot, what are you DOING, we are going to crash!" Peridot looked back at her, she was startled, but then narrowed her eyes, "I KNOW!" Suddenly the ship crashed, however the ship did not explode. Violet Jasper stood up proudly, wiping herself off from the debree and dust. "Perfecto landing, Maroon Peridot!" Violet said, trying the best to encourage her teammate. Peridot glared, "Don't.. mock... me!" She said, before storming off. All of the gems on board got off of the ship. Amethyst the first in the pack, ran around the beach gracefully skipping, "This planet is so big, and beautiful!" Next boarding off of the ship, Maroon Peridot, who was storming off the ship, mumbling under her breath. Teal Sapphire emerged, she looked at the floor the whole time she stepped off the ship, then smiled when she touched the ground. "It feels good to be back!" she spoke softly. Next off of the ship, quickly behind her, Ruby. "M-ma'daam Sapphire! Y-you left your gloves on the ship.." Ruby said with gloves in her hand. Teal Sapphire looked over at Ruby, "Ah yes, I forgot because I didn't care, but now I do care, let me see them now." Ruby handed her the gloves, and she put them on. Violet Jasper jumped off of the boarding zone of the ship, and put her hand over her eye, and she looked around the span of the beach. Smoky Pearl stepped off, and she looked curiously at the planet. "I don't know White Diamond insist I came here..." she spoke soulfully and her eyes widened at the sight of the ocean. Finally off of the ship, a silent gem. Lilac Lazuli, walked slowly down the step. "GREAT, WE'RE ALL HERE!" Maroon yelled. "Now, where is the mission we're tasked with at?" Maroon said to Violet. Violet Jasper was the leader of the earth mission. "Mission Report, assigned from White Diamond herself, we are to find and retrieve the Crystal Gems, and put an end to them, with that, we'd also like to capture the human that contacted us on the diamond line" Violet recited. "L-let's just get to the fighting!" Ruby said, narrowing her eyes and punching her fist into her palm, and grinning. "You're so irrational when it comes to fighting," Teal Sapphire said. Ruby's ego dropped, and she covered her mouth, and blushed, walking away. Smoky Pearl locked arms with Amethyst, and the two strolled the beach a few yards down. "So this is Earth?" Smoky said, astonished. "Yea! It's great isn't it?" Amethyst said, smiling at Smoky. Smoky closed her eyes and grinned, nodding. Her cheeky smile made Amethyst blush. "It's almost as great as you!" Amethyst said. Smoky started to laugh. "Oh Amethyst, you do have a way with your words.." the two giggled. Lilac looked at the two, and crossed her arms, looking away - annoyed. Violet Jasper called for the group to get together. "Sapphire, may you use your Future Vision to find where the gems are?" Violet asked politely. "Sure." she said, as she put her two palms up to her forehead. Silence drifted in the air. "There is so many possibilites, but the best possibility, is the Crystal gems are hiding in an old colony ship. I will lead the way." The gems all understood. They started following Teal Sapphire. "And we're off!" Yelled Violet Jasper eagerly, as the episode panned down to the gems walking into a forest of trees. End. =Information= Appeared Mentioned =Trivia= Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse